jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv4
|} |} |} __TOC__ Keks :Vielen Dank! Mal sehen ob es was nutzt oder ob ich die UCs demnächst alle entfernen muss Bild:--).gif Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:11, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Löschung Hallo Lord Tiin, du hast (berechtigter weise) meinen Löschantrag rückagängig gemacht mit der Begründung: ... Schon garnicht in der Form. in welcher hinsicht war die Form verkehrt? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:36, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Okay vielleicht hätte ich mir die Bemerkung auch sparen können - einziger Formfehler war (rückblickend) nur die fehlende Überschrift. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:55, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Die hat gefehlt? naja is ok möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 17:06, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Keks :Vielen Dank! Freut mich ja, dass meine Hinweise positiv aufgenommen werden. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:55, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Viele Grüße, --Darth caedus forever 09:43, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) Danke Danke für die arbeit an meiner seite --Darth caedus forever 19:23, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Aber denk immer noch daran, neue Diskussionsbeiträge immer unten anzufügen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:23, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Danke (2) Hi Lord Tiin, erst einmal möchte ich danke sagen, dass du auf meine Änderung eingehst und nicht wie einige Andere die rückgängig machst. Die Form wie du die Seitenangaben angegeben hast, sind ja nicht falsch^^, aber das du jetzt das so machst: xyzf. finde ich gut und deswegen: und dann noch zwei Kekse Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:28, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Danke. Obwohl ich eigentlich denke, dass es egal ist - aber deswegen kann ich es ja auch so machen^^ Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:31, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Blubb Kannste mal in den Chat kommen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:16, 22. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Nein. Was gibts denn? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:22, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Jetzt erfrag ich dich mal kurz ;-) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:32, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ich habe Java nicht aktuell installiert und der download der aktuellen Version wird geblockt. Daher bin ich zu Zeit im Chat nicht erreichbar. Da ich bald sowieso einen neuen Computer kaufe, schätze ich mal dass ich dort direkt die neue Verion installiere, das kann aber noch bis zu den Sommerferien dauern (Großumbau in meinen Zimmer). Daher wäre es schön, wenn du eben hier schreiben könntest, worum es geht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:45, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Probier mal das Pandora Diskussion 20:52, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Vielen Dank für den Tipp! Hat geklappt. Hatte zwar gestern Abend keine Zeit mehr, aber trotzdem... Ich bin also ab jetzt auch [im Chat zu erreichen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:15, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Verschieben in den BNR Hey Lord Tiin, wenn du Artikel in den BNR verschiebst, stell bitte auch einen LA auf die Weiterleitung selbst zu stellen, nicht nur auf die Diskussion. Es sollten eigentlich keine Weiterleitungen aus dem ANR in den BNR führen. Pandora Diskussion 18:10, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis, allerdings ist mir das schon bewusst. Ich hatte es bei der Verschiebung wohl vergessen. Ich werd auch in Zukunft drauf achten. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:50, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Gut, gut, wollte dich nur dran erinnern... Pandora Diskussion 17:53, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) AOIC Hi..kannst du bei dem Artikel Aoic noch ma den letzten Absatz durchlesen. Da steht nämlich..Zurück auf begannen A-OIC und Thrumble schnell mit ihrer Aufgabe,.. wo den auf?? Danke und weiter so mit Artikel schreiben. Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 20:31, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis und für das aufmerksame Lesen. An der Stelle hatte ich glaube ich noch mal nachgesehen wo sie wieder hingeflogen waren und dann vergessen, es in den Text einzufügen. Ich hab jetzt den Link ergänzt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:10, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) Wedge Hi Tiin. Alles klar, das mit dem Java wusste ich nicht. Doofe Sache, da macht Internet ja nur halbsoviel Spaß ^^. Also, mir gings nur um Wedge Antilles, denn ich habe den Artikel jetzt ganz gelesen. Finde ihn insgesamt gut, doch wollte ich dich hier nur fragen, ob du was dagegen hast, wenn ich den Artikel korrigiere und eventuell im größeren Teil (Artikel ist ja auch sehr lang) Sätze umstelle oder kürze? Oder du beispielsweise die Motivation aufbringst, dass ich den Artikel großflächig reviewe und du es noch vor Wahlende verbesserst, damit der lesenswert wird. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:53, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe schon mal nichts dagegen, wenn du Sachen korregierst oder umschreibst. Ob ich mich dazu aufraffen kann, bis zum 22. noch was dran zu machen, weiß ich nicht so wirklich; eigentlich war ich froh, erstmal mit dem Artikel durch zu sein. Aber es wäre sicherlich toll, wenn du ein Review durchführen würdest; die Tipps würde ich auf jeden Fall umsetzten - ich weiß nur wie gesagt nicht, ob ichs vor Wahlende schaffe. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:02, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Alles klar, glaub ich dir mit dem durchsein ;-) Muss ja auch nicht unbedingt sein, dass bis 22. hinzubekommen.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:07, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Moin Tiin, also wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, hab ich bestimmte Informationen noch bei Wedge nachgetragen. Ich werde jetzt die Tage versuchen, den größten Teil des Artikels noch Korrektur zu lesen, damit er dann einmal gänzlich durchgelesen wurde. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich versuchen einige der zu lang geraten Abschnitte etwas besser anzupassen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 20:43, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Klar, ich habe immernoch nichts dagegen. Ansonsten bedanke ich mich schonmal im voraus für die Korrekturen und Ergänzungen - das ist ja ein ganzes Stück Arbeit. Viel Glück ;) --'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 20:50, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Wookipédia fr interwikis Hi there! Thanks for the great work on the interwiki of wookiepedia.fr but it seems there is a pb with your bot. It just translated all the Leia article over to Japanese (I think) : http://wookiepedia.fr/w/index.php?title=Leia_Organa_Solo&diff=7391&oldid=7213 regards Alx 15:06, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Hi Alx, thank you for information. The problem had been noticed already, because my interwiki-change on our article Leia Organa Solo made problems on other wikis, too. Our „technician“ is informed and hopefully will remedy the defect. Next time there is a problem, you can report that on this page: Hilfe Diskussion:HotCat. Greetings, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:20, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) Kleines Danke :Freut mich ja, dass meine Hinweise von dir positiv aufgenommen werden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:34, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja natürlich es freut mich auch immer, wenn mir einer sagt, wie ich etwas besser machen kann. Naja Darth Hate meinte dann halt noch, dass ich es anders machen sollte und werde ich wohl auch jetzt. Gruß Boba Fett123 11:03, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, ich habe bisher noch gar nicht gewusst, dass es die Vorlage gibt. Daher kannst du die ja jetzt verwenden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:08, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) Point Nadir :Kein Problem! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:34, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) Balawan Hallo Tiin. In dem Artikel von Balawan schreibst du Folgendes: "Als die Piloten der Gespensterstaffel in den Stützpunkt eindrangen, nutzte Garik Loran Balawan als Ausrede, um die Anwesenheit einer Tasche zu erklären." Würde in den Artikel nicht auch gehören, welche Tatsache hier gemeint ist? So wie es jetzt ist, finde ich es sehr unschlüssig. Gruß :Danke für den Hinweis. Ist's so verständlicher? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:15, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :: Jaein. Erstens: Was für eine Tasche? Zweitens: Du erklärst immer noch nicht welche "Tatsache" anwesend ist. Es wirkt auf mich leider so, als wäre da was "leblos" hinter gesetzt. Tut mir Leid! Gruß :::dancke bei der bearbeitung meines artikel Gwarm--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:51, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::: Sorry ich hab mich verlesen! Ich las "Tatsache" statt Tasche! Nun ist alles bestens ;) Gruß :::::@Matze: Kein Problem, man kann sich ja immer mal verlesen. Ich habe auch schon die blödsten Sachen gelesen, ist ja gut, wenn es jetzt verständlicher ist. :::::@Cody: Das war ja nicht gerade viel, ich habe nur die Kategorien ergänzt, Wenn du bei dem Artikel Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich übrigend gerne melden, dann mache ich da noch was dran. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:05, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::: hallo dancke für den artikel--Commander Cody CC-2224 18:30, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Es wäre schön, wenn du dich ein bisschen klarer Ausrücken könntest. Welchen Artikel meinst du? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:32, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) Kategorie:Planeten des Bi-Boran-Sternhaufens Hallo Lord Tiin, wollt mal nachfragen warum du für die Kategorie den deutschen Namen verwendest und in den Planeten-Artikeln, den englischen. Gibt es eine Quelle in der die deutsche Bezeichnung steht, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass man das auch so übersetzen kann aber wir das ja nicht dürfen. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 09:54, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Der deutsche Name kommt in ''Die Macht des Todessterns vor. Nachdem ich gestern die Kats geändert hatte, wollte ich noch in den Artikel die Links abändern, hatte dann aber keine richtige Lust mehr und wollte das eigendlich gleich noch machen. '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:03, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::So, alle Links sind geändert. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:43, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ah, dacht ich mir schon.Datei:;-).gif Schöne Grüße Yoga 'Diskussion 14:33, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) Hondo Ohnaka Hallo Lord Tiin, da wir die beiden Hauptautoren des Artikels sind, hab ich mal Bobas Vorschläge aus den Wahlen versucht umzusetzen. Vielleicht könntest du dich noch um ein Zitat im Boba-Fett-Abschnitt kümmern, ich find kein passendes. Außerdem würde ich dich bitten, die Persönlichkeit zu verbessern, weil ich da absolut keine Leuchte bin. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:22, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Okay, ich muss jetzt gleich noch mal weg; heute Abend sehe ich mal, was ich noch tun kann. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:09, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Zitate und Bilder wurden ja schon ergänzt, es braucht ja nicht jeder Abschnitt ein Zitat; Perönlichkeit bin ich zwar auch nicht so der Super-Schreiberling aber ich habe es noch mal überarbeitet. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:55, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::PS: Hat ja gereicht, um Boba auf Pro zu bringen... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:56, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ja auf jeden Fall, ich finde es gut, dass ihr so schnell auf meine Mängel eingegangen seid und sie behoben habt. Jetzt handelt es sich deffinitiv um einen lesenswerten Artikel. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:00, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::P&F-Teile sind auch nicht mein Gebiet, aber was du draus gemacht hast: Hut ab! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:03, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Danke euch beiden. @Boba: Ich bin immer froh über Hinweise auf Mängel bzw. Verbesserungsvorschläge, daher kannst du sowas immer gerne äußern. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:06, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ok gut zu wißen ;) und nochmals Hut ab für einen echt guten Artikel. Boba Fett123 20:13, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) Jan Spitzer Dancke das du mir den Artikel überbearbeitest Gruß --Commander Cody CC-2224 14:26, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem, obwohl du nächstes Mal vielleicht selber mal in der IMDB nachsehen bzw. mal bei google den Namen eingeben kannst und so noch ein paar Infos dazukriegst. Außerdem kannst du ja auch mal versuchen, ein bisschen mehr auf Formulierungen zu achten und so den Artikel besser ausssehen zu lassen. Schließlich ist es nicht der Sinn der Jedipedia, dass einige Benutzer damit beschäftigt sind, die Artikel von anderen neu zu schreiben, weil sie in ihrer Form nicht ausreichend sind. Ansonsten noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Danke wird ohne "c" geschrieben Bild:;-).gif. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:02, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Kannst du mir helfen bei den Artikel Julian Holloway wenn du willst können wir es auch zusammen machen Gruß --Commander Cody CC-2224 15:06, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Nun, wie ich eben angedeutet habe, besteht mein intersse nicht darin, deine Artikel lesbar und informativ zu machen, du solltest selber versuchen, die Artikel in einem vernünftigen Umfang zu schreiben. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ein Angebot machen: Du schreibst deinen Artikel Julian Holloway so weit, dass du dir sicher bist, fertig zu sein und schreibst mir dann hier noch einmal. Anschließend kann ich noch mal drübergucken und dir evtl. noch ein paar Tipps geben, wo noch Infos zu finden sind und was du besser machen könntest. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass du jemals lernst, einen guten Artikel zu schreiben, wenn andere Benutzer die Arbeit für dich übernehmen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:21, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Übrigens gibt es um neuen Benutzern zu helfen auch das Review-Verfahren, bei dem dein Artikel eine Zeit lang von erfahreneren Autoren durchgelesen wird und dir anschließend eine Liste von Verbesserungsvorschlägen gemacht wird. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:21, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) Missin von Coruscant (Zillo Bestie) Hallo Lord Tiin du hast ha den Artikel hier oben zu mir verschoben und bin jetzt fertig ,könntest du den mal anschauen und dann zu den Artikeln tun? Danke --Boba F. 18:42, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :So, ich habe das gröbste korregiert und den Artikel wieder in den Artikelnamensraum verschoben. Da ich heute wahrscheinlich nicht mehr dazu komme, mir den Artikel zu einer Gründlichen Überarbeitung vorzunehmen, habe ich ihn UC gesetzt; ich werde mich dann in den nächsten Tagen um ein genaueres Korrekturlesen und verbessern kümmern. Danke für die Benachrichtigung und viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:55, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Coric Hi Lord Tiin, ich hab gesehen, dass Coric auch in Im Verborgenen auftritt. Du besitzt ja den Roman, kannst du mir mal bitte sagen, ob das eine größere oder nur eine Nebenrolle ist? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:29, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Tja, allzu groß wird die Rolle nicht gewesen sein; ich hatte auch schon überlegt den Artikel über Coric zu schreiben und dennoch kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, dass er überhaupt im Buch auftrat. Da ein Großteil des Buches sowieso ohne Klonkrieger ist, kann er nur mal am Rande der Schlacht von Kothlis aufgetreten sein. Um eine genaue Aussage machen zu können, müsste ich nochmal in das Buch schauen - aber es kann eigentlich nur eine Nebenrolle gewesen sein. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:25, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Massad Thrumble Hi Lord Tiin, eine Frage: Warum hast du die Kat: Imperiale bei Massad entfernt? Er ist ein Wissenschaftler, der offiziel im Dienste des Imperiums stand und für das Imperium gearbeitet hat. Später ist er dann ausgestiegen. In der Kat befinden sich ja nicht nur Sturmtruppen und Offiziere sondern auch Söldner, Piraten etc., die für das Imp gearbeitet haben. Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Samstag, Darth Hate 12:50, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab die Änderungen rückgängig gemacht. Mir war das nicht so bewusst, da ich nur den Comic habe und dort es nicht so aussah als hätte er wirklich für längere Zeit mit dem Imperium zusammengearbeitet. Daher hatte ich die kat entfernt, aber mir solls auch egal sein ob die Zusammenarbeit ihn zu einem Imperialen macht oder nicht. Daher danke für den Hinweis und auch dir ein schönes Wochenende, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:56, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Teth Du scheinst einige Bedenken bei der Schlacht von Teth zu haben? Dürfte ich wissen welche, dann kann ichs ausbessern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:25, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Eigendlich kann ich nichts wirklich einwenden. Es gibt halt manchmal Artikel da machts bei mir "wow, der ist exzellent" - und den Effekt hatte ich beim lesen des Artikels nicht. Formal ist der Artikel aber wahrscheinlich exzellent, und ich würde bei einer Exzellent-Kandidatur auch keinesfalls gegen den Artikel stimmen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:01, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Jedipedia chat Ich weiss nicht was du von mir willst?Wenn du zeit mal hast dann können wir das in Jedipedia chat Regeln. Mar Tuuk Nachricht? 20:16, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Blubb. Und du kopierst seine Signatur, und zwar falsch. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:23, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::So, bin ja jetzt auch im Chat zu ereichen. Ich weiß nicht ob das noch geklärt wurde, aber bei der Diskussion war die Signatur falsch, da hinten dem kursiven Text nicht durch zwei Striche beendet worden war. Hier stimmts ja wieder, vielleicht hast du es ja korregiert gekriegt oder es war ein einmaliger Fehler. Der Quelltext müsste jedenfalls so aussehen: Mar Tuuk Platzhalter . Wenn das bei dir so aussieht (Platzhalter wäre bei dir dann Nachricht?) ist alles in Ordnung. Aber mal ganz ehrlich - kannst du dir nicht was eigenes ausdenken, anstatt das "Nachricht?" von mir zu übernehmen? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:15, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::ok hab auf Einstellungen geklickt und das geändert.Gruß--Mar Tuuk 13:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Admin-Kandidatur? An was dann? Hegts du persönlichen Groll oder findest du (zu recht, daher will ich ja auch gar nicht kandidieren), dass ich mit der Wiki-Syntax und der Technik nicht genug klar komme? Ich würde es nur gerne wissen, weil ich für meine Teil, dich sehr schätze und dich ohne Übertreibung für eine Bereicherung für die JP halte: Du schreibst viel und gut. Ich möchte nämlich die Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Usern als so angenehm wie möglich gestalten.Darth Hate 13:13, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Das hat nichts mit persönlichen Groll zu tun, und inwiefern du mit dem Wiki-Syntax klar kommst oder nicht möchte ich nicht beurteilen. Aber zwischen einem Benutzer, der viele Bearbeitungen hat und (wahrscheinlich) mit dem Wiki-Syntax umgehen kann und einem Administrator liegen mMn noch Welten. Und ich kann auch nicht beurteilen, ob du nun ein wirklich guter Schreiber bist; normalerweise erstellst du recht kurze Artikel aus denen ich nicht deine Talente als Autor erkennen kann. Da wäre auch z.B. dein des öfteren unnötiges Diskussionsverhalten: Brauche ich einen Benutzer als Admin, der wegen jeden Kleinkram nachfragt? So oft wie du wegen irgentwelcher rückgängig gemachten Änderungen nachfragst und Diskussionen startest - das lässt dich nicht als einen erfahrenen User dastehen, der die ganzen Fragen von unerfahren Benutzern klären kann, genausowenig wie die andauernden Versuche (Allein schon bei Garm Admin-Kanidatur, als aktuellstes Beispiel) möglichst ewige Diskussionen zu starten oder auch deine ständigen Probleme mit Modgamers, den du ja neuerdings mit Dank nervst. Das sind nur ein paar Sachen, aber letztendlich sehe ich dich nicht als eine Autorität in der Jedipedia an. Ich respektiere deine Arbeit hier und finde auch, dass du einen guten Autor abgiebst, aber keinen Admin, und das ist ganz sicher nicht wegen einem "persönlichen Groll". Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:32, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :PS: Was meintest du bei Garm eigentlich mit MW in deiner "Kontra"-Begründung? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:32, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Lieber Tiin, ich schreibe nicht nur kleine Artikel (s. Katarn-Kommando, Mission von Tatooine (4 NSY), Mission von Circarpous und noch ein paar andere Artikel. Zudem habe ich eine liste: Erst kommen die kleinen, weniger aufwendigeren Artikel und dann die langen großen Artikel.) Was mein Verhalten bei Garms Kandidatur und Modgamers angeht. Ich wehre mich nur gegen Modgamers Arroganz und Garms Art. Dass ich mich nicht imer dabei korrekt verhalte, ist mir durchaus im Klaren, danke. Und das mit dem Nachfragen: Ihr verkennt anscheinend die Lage^^: Ich frage nach, damit ih etwaige Fehler nicht wiederhole. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich überaus gemein von mir.Darth Hate 15:38, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Zudem bitte ich dich, wenn du schon das Verhalten ansprichst, auf die zeitliche Ab- bzw. Reihenfolge zu schauen. Du wirst womöglich erstaunt feststellen, dass ich sehr kolant, sozia und weltmännisch agiert habe, als ich Garm ein Angebot gemacht habe, was nur höflich und klärend gemeint war.Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 15:41, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Du fragst mich nach meiner Meinung und ich darf dir dann nicht ehrlich antowrten, ohne das du gleich wieder einschnappst. Und wenn du mit dem Nachfragen nur weitere Fehler vermeiden willst, möchte ich doch keinen Benutzer als Admin haben, der anscheinend viele Fehler macht. Ich erwarte von meinem Admin auch, dass er eine solche Frage beantworten kann, und sie nicht stellt. Und wenn du dich gegen Modgamers Art wehrst, dann tus mit einem Kontra und einer sachlichen begründung, aber unterstelle ihm nicht direkt wieder einen solchen Machtmissbrauch, wie du es bei der Admin-Wahl getan hast. Das ist dann nämlich persönlicher Groll. Und Hass führt ja bekanntlich zu dunklen Seite, also sei vorsichtig Bild:;-).gif. Inwiefern du dich bei Garm weltmännisch verhalten hast, kann ich jetzt schlecht beurteilen; du hast dich im Ton vergriffen und dich bei Garm entschuldigt, ebenso wie er es bei dir tat. Das halte ich für normal und nocht für besonders sozial oder kolant. Bei deinen Artikel - gut, du hast ein paar längere geschrieben, aber die sind dann nicht ganz vollständig; zum Kartanr-Kommmando beispielsweise gäbe es noch ein paar andere Quellen, mit denen man die Geschichte ausführlicher gestalten könnte, außerdem sind die Artikel nicht mein haupt Kontra-Grund gewesen. Und ich würde dich jetzt bitten, mit dieser dämlichen Diskussion aufzuhören, ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich mich für eine berechtigte Kontra-Stimme so rechtfertigen muss. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:52, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Du verkennst erneut die Lage, aber ich keine Angst, ich werde nicht weiter diskkutieren. Ich möchte dir nur noch einige Dinge sagen. Erstens: D solltest dich nicht rechtfertigen-und ich wollte das nicht. 2: Den Spott (s. User-Header) würde ich an deiner Stelle (vor allem, weil du ja auch Admin werden willst) lassen. 3. Ich mache nicht viele Fehler, also bitte unterstelle mir, dass ich viele Fehler mache und deswegen als Admin ungeeignet bin. 4: Es wäre hilfreicher wenn du die zeitlichen Abfolgen verstehen würdest. Nicht das Entschuldigen sondern das Angbot zum Reden war kolant, annehmen musste er das nicht. Und zu guter letzt: Untersteelle mir bitte nicht, dass ich eingeschnappt bin. Bin ich nämlich nicht, ich habe nur mein Menschenrecht wahrgenommen, niemand darf mir verbieten zu hinterfragen. Und das mit den fehlenden Artikeln. Das war um ehrlich zu sein, etwas gemein von dir, mir das vorzuwerfen. tststs^^: Ich gebe mein Bestes, weil es mir Spaß macht, in der JP zu arbeiten. Nicht aus Leistungsdruck. Ich habe nicht alle Quellen und zudem noch andere Dinge, die wichtig sind. ich schätze deine Fähigketien als Autor sehr genauso, wie ich deine gesamte arbeit respektiere, also bitte ich dich auch jene User zu respektieren, die nicht einen 50.000 Bytes-Artikel schreiben. Danke. PS: ICh hege gegen niemanden persönlcihe Groll, auch gegen Modgamers nicht. Aber das ist eine andere Sache, die nur zwischen ihm und mir steht. Danke, dass du bereit warts, mir zu antworten. LG, Darth Hate 16:01, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Ach ja: Und berechtigt war deine Kontra-Stimme auch nicht gerade. Man hat mich ohne zu fragen aufgestellt. Tut mir leid. Aber di siehst ja, dass ich keien persönlichen Groll hege, da ich mit einem pro für dich gestimmt habe und zwar vorher :-).Darth Hate 16:03, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST)